Bangladesh
Basics * Information about Bangladesh from Wikipedia Flavor Sources watched * Flickr photos tagged &amp;quot;Bangladesh&amp;quot; * The del.icio.us &amp;quot;Bangladesh&amp;quot; tag * Technorati tag &amp;quot;Bangladesh&amp;quot; * Technorati posts that mention &amp;quot;Bangladesh&amp;quot; Local blogs Blogs by Bangladeshis around the world. The country where the blog is based is indicated in the link. *Bangladesh Real Estate Information - Bangladesh * Journal of a Disturbed Mind - Bangladesh * humayun-nama, Bangla blog: হুমায়ুননামা - Bangladesh * Ondhokar Theke Alor Pothe - Bangladesh * angelmorn. - Bangladesh * Shaon's World - Bangladesh * Mediblog - Bangladesh * blog.sanjoykumar.com - Bangladesh * eLeCtRiK bLuEs - Bangladesh * The 3rd world view - Bangladesh * Mac's Blog - Bangladesh * The color of rain - UK * Close your eyes &amp;amp;amp; try to see - Bangladesh * Bongo Vongo - UK * MoodLogic - Bangladesh * Inspirations and creative thoughts - Singapore * Dak Bangla Intelligence Scan - Bangladesh * Bring your own Shisha - UK * A sneak peek into Yawar's mind - Malaysia * Imtiaz's weBlog - Bangladesh * blog.sanjoykumar.com - Bangladesh * Lungis.com - Modern Lungis for modern deshi man -USA * LiveJournal Bangladesh Community Blogs -Mostly USA * Anthology -USA * Notes From Dystopia -Bangladesh * My World -USA * BD Gamer -Rajiv's Game Blog- Bangladesh * Just a blog -Canada * Black Rose...fighting everyday... -Bangladesh * The Drug Polar -USA * Love U All -Bangladesh * Sajjad's weekly blogs -USA * Shehab's Thoughts 2 -USA * Always Think Positive -UK * Tushar Chowdhury's Blog! -UK -with links of many other categorical blogs * Bangladesh Politics -Bangladesh * Ex Nihilo -Bangladesh * &amp;amp;gt;Insert Clever Title Here&amp;amp;lt; -Canada * Crazy Islam -Netherlands * Banglapundit(In Bangla) -Bangladesh * Ashik -USA * Bid Cronicles -Canada * Ipshita's Blog -Canada * A sunshine too brief -Canada * Scarlet Thisbe - USA * Harumph! -USA * Note to self - USA * I look I see -Bangladesh * Busy Minds in a lazy shell - Bangladesh * Simplicity Refused - USA * Tanya in Cyberspace - USA * Hmmm - USA * My thoughts - USA * A Life to be lived - Bangladesh * The Song of my life - Bangladesh * Mudphud Chickness - USA * Feerozac -My Blog -UK * Gene Expression (Group Blog including Razib) -USA * The Desh in Me -USA * Glittergirl -Singapore * TMAB2003 (TawfikMd) -Bangladesh * Blu3crash v 8.0 -USA * Ullah.net -Canada * Future Bangla Network - Bangladesh * Black &amp;amp;amp; Grey - Bangladesh * Adda- Bangladesh * Software Engineering Admission * Software Engineering Resources Blogs by persons not of Bangladesh Origin on their experiences in Bangladesh: * A Whisper from the heart * Bangers &amp;amp;amp; Mash * A British Scientist's life in Dhaka: Work and play Photoblogs: * Nazzina * Rings Source: The Third World View --Rezwan 02:33, 17 Apr 2005 (EDT) Local news Online Bangladeshi news sources * -The Bangladesh Journal * Vinnomot * News from Bangladesh English news papers * The Daily Star * The New Age * The Daily Independent * The Bangladesh Observer * The Financial Express * The News Today * The New Nation * The Weekly Holiday Bangla news papers * Ajker Kagoj * Inqilab * Ittefaq * Janakantha * Jugantor * Prothom Alo * Jai Jai Din Other information Bangladesh is the most densely populated country in the world. The nation, at 982 persons per km&amp;amp;sup2;, has often been compared to Indonesia's Java. Bangladesh is ethnically homogenous, with Bengalis comprising 98% of the population. The vast majority speak Bangla, or Bengali. The remaining two percent are mainly Urdu-speaking, non-Bengali Muslims from regions of India such as Bihar. A substantial number of non-Bengali tribal groups inhabit the Chittagong Hill Tracts in the southeast and the Northern regions Bangladesh, including parts of the districts of Mymensingh, Sylhet, Rangpur. Almost all non-Bengali Bangladeshis speak Bangla as a second language. Most Bangladeshis (about 83%) are Muslims, but Hindus constitute a sizable (16%) minority. There are also a small number of Buddhists, Christians, and Animists. Bengali, an Indo-Aryan language, is written in a script similar to Devanagari. It is the official language, though English is accepted in official tasks and in (higher) education. Bangladesh is not an Islamist culture or society and is not in danger of being &amp;quot;Talibanised&amp;quot;, as alleged by many Western Media. Bangladeshis died in their millions fighting the Islamist state of Pakistan to create a secular, sovereign and democratic state. Despite military coups, Bangladeshis are still wedded to the values on which their country was founded. The rise of right wing Islamist parties and unwanted activities of the extremists endorsed by them had earned some bad name for Bangladesh in recent times. They are filling the vacuum created by the dichotomy between the main poltical parties, BNP &amp;amp; Awami League. However the support for Islamist parties in the last elections was around 5% of the total vote. Bangladesh face the challenge to negate the prejudices against it by the media by portraying the right image of Bangladesh and stride forward towards self sufficiency in cooperation with other countries of the world. Further reading/Non-government sites * Bangladesh Gateway * Banglapedia - National Encyclopedia of Bangladesh * Bangladesh Garment Manufacturers and Exporters Association * Federation of Bangladesh Chambers of Commerce and Industry * IFEX - Press Freedom in Bangladesh * Children's Issues and Challenges in Bangladesh * Bangladesh liberation war in 1971 Government and government organizations * Bangladesh Customs Home Page (National Board of Revenue) * Bangladesh Government Official Web Page * Bangladesh Telephone and Telegraph Board (BTTB/TNT) * Dhaka City Corporation * Election Commission Secretariat * Legislative Information Centre - Official parliamentary site Political Parties * Bangladesh Awami League - AL * Bangladesh Nationalist Party - BNP * Communist Party of Bangladesh - CPB * Jamaat-e-Islami Bangladesh - Jamaat * Jatiya Party - JP Related Links * BNP Forum * Bir Sreshtho for the Liberation War * Bangladesh Liberation War * National Anthem of Bangladesh category:Local Information